


The Seduction of Vinheim Dropouts

by migratorycat



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratorycat/pseuds/migratorycat
Summary: The Ashen One seduces Orbeck of Vinheim.That's really all there is to it.
Relationships: Ashen One/Orbeck of Vinheim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Seduction of Vinheim Dropouts

I led him to a dark and secluded corner of the shrine, a place unpopulated by corpses - unless you counted us. Orbeck plucked the cloth gloves from his fingers and eyed me. There was no change in his careful, plainly skeptical look. Being looked at like that almost set my palms to sweating.

"Why do you want to do this?" Orbeck asked suddenly.

For a moment I wanted to answer him honestly. Because I feel compelled. Because I'm lusting. But my smarter side brushed those thoughts away and reminded me how outrageous that would sound.

I decided to answer with a half-truth: that which hid truths unspoken. "I'm really just curious."

He seemed to accept that answer. Or perhaps my answer had been irrelevant. His look was thoughtful. "I suppose I'm curious too."

"Curiosity leads to discovery," I offered. Orbeck returned an amused sneer.

"It is just as often said to kill cats."

I wasn't here to play games with words. I put my hands on his chest and pressed forward, pushing him gently until his back thudded softly against the stone wall. A quick smile got across anything clever he might have been expecting me to say. I leaned my body against his front, my hands drifting to his shoulders, my face only just far enough away to see his expression. I had taken him completely by surprise - his eyes were wide, his lips just barely parted. There was a slight flush in his cheeks. "I..."

I had already decided that whatever he was going to say wasn't very important. Tipping my head to the side, I brushed a kiss across the front of his throat. It bobbed under my lips as he swallowed his words. When he tried to speak again, I listened.

"Well," he breathed, "there's one question answered."

"What's that?" I asked, exhaling the words into his skin. With a small shiver he leaned his face away from me, as if I'd tickled him. I drew my head back and looked up at him.

He took another breath before speaking. "Since becoming Undead, I... well. I am still a man. I just wasn't sure that my body would react appropriately to the circumstances."

"Mine's been reacting just fine," I said. Indeed, I felt my blood pulsing and a heavy sense of purpose and longing down lower. I shifted my stance and pressed my hips more closely to his, and got an impression of his appropriate reaction pressing back against me.

I felt Orbeck's hands slide down to my hips, and looking at his face, I sensed a spark in his eye. A spark in him.

"This will be interesting," he murmured.

I showed him my best sultry smile. "Now, I'm assuming this Dragon School uniform of yours opens in the front?"

It wasn't long before we were each in various states of undress, having decided to leave on whatever would make lying on the cold stone floor at least a little more comfortable. And so it was that I was naked save for the coat of my robe, which pooled on the floor around my knees as I pulled off the trousers of Orbeck of Vinheim, who lay on his back with his uniform coat open at the front. I tossed the garments away and climbed onto his body, sliding my hands over his chest, then planting them to his either side. I leaned back, settling my hips so that I straddled his warmth. And then, instead of simply... letting him in, I rocked forward, grinding our flesh together.

The feeling was the opening of the floodgates, the peal of thunder that shook me to my core. I ached so terribly. My craving was so deep.

I sagged forward, becoming Orbeck's doll as he seized me and rolled us over. Then he was hovering over me, and my legs were splayed out to his either side, with all the heat in between. The spark in his eyes had become a fire. He leaned down and kissed my collarbone. His dark hair fell around his face and tickled my skin, framing the place where his breath crashed hotly. He shifted, adjusted, and so did I, just a little - and then I felt him, there on the precipice.

My legs tightened around his hips. Everything else relaxed. He touched, tested... and...

I reclined my head and closed my eyes, and smiled with delight. I let my hands fall on the ground above my head. I let him slowly, gently, warmly fill me. I whimpered.

He moaned.

It was everything I had secretly pictured it to be, ever since first hearing his marveling sigh and reverent whispers over the parchment of my newly-discovered sorcery scroll. Quiet, shaking, breathy, quickly followed by half of a concealed gasp for air that passion had driven out.

"Oh, this..." His marveling naked whisper broke apart and drifted into a short, pleased sigh that trembled ever so slightly. I knew what he meant. I was in full agreement. As he slid back for the first time - so, so slowly - he seemed to regain some control over himself. And then his hips rolled forward again like a gentle little wave, and we were both utterly intoxicated.

For a while we swayed to that lazy rhythm, not really building any energy - just tasting the simple pleasure of that slick friction, that back and forth motion, savoring it intimately. There was joy and relief in me, the elation of finding something that I had feared was lost forever. I wanted to laugh, but I felt weighed down, pinned by warmth. My whole body was shaking softly. The sighs of deep breathing - his and mine - echoed in the near silence.

This was nothing wild, nothing special. So simple and tame. But it began to feel as good as it might if I were indulging my furthest fantasies. Orbeck, breathing from parted lips, his head bowed, seemed more than content to do the work himself, so I spurred him on with little sighs and moans. Every whimper was a token of my throbbing, overwhelming appreciation, and each one drew a flick of his eyes to mine, giving me brief glimpses past that look of impassioned concentration into the fiery haze that burned inside him. He remained steady - the roll of his hips and his thrusts into me were gentle but thorough, bringing waves of heat with them, and sometimes the hand he occasionally rested on my hip dug its fingers into my flesh with a little spasm.

Very soon, without changing his pace, he began thrusting particularly deep into me. It was a small change, but my legs twitched and slightly numbed in response. Even my fingertips were tingling.

"This feels incredible," I said, appending the words to a moan that had just been coaxed out of me. Orbeck responded with a satisfying, somewhat sharp gasp.

"Ah, please..." he panted, and his next words all came out in a muted, whispered rush, slurred, almost desperate. "Don't say such things, it's too much. I don't want to be done just yet."

And yet he sped up his pace even so, as the energy of pleasure was building upon itself regardless of how long either of us wanted to keep this going. More and more effort he poured into me, but he was still graceful - or at least candid - in the way he unabashedly swayed to the rhythm of his own rising ecstasy. Entranced as I was, I didn't notice my own end creeping into me until it was mere moments from breaching the surface. And then, with a blast of heat that rattled me to the tips of my fingers and toes, that made my head spin and my vision dip almost into fading, that fiery bubble burst.

I cried out, barely able to silence myself in those first few moments and not really wanting to as I arched my back and strained to give him greater purchase. Orbeck answered my moans with throaty murmurs of his own, and he worked me like the bellows of a forge work to keep the heat high.

To his credit and my rapture, he was able to go on like this for some time before my climax began to fade, but soon enough, that bubble was ready to burst in him, too.

I shifted myself, raising my hips again just so, and he leaned over me and planted his hands on the cold stone. His pace, and his soft grunts, became more frantic, and he bowed his head again, nearly doubling over.

His black hair was hanging down, only just obscuring the face I realized I very much wanted to see in the next moments. I reached up with both hands. With one I cradled his cheek, and with the other I swept some of his hair out of the way, deliberately tangling my fingers in the roots.

Orbeck's groan as he fell into his climax was sublime. He swayed, shuddering, and leaned into the touch of the hand that I had tangled in his hair as if desperately searching for more. His hands clung to my raised hips, and I clung to the ends of my pleasure as I let him throw grace and rhythm to the wind and use me with abandon. I let my hand fall from his hair and gave myself to him. He used me, looking into my eyes, looking at my body, sometimes squeezing his eyes shut, with a rapturous expression that held all the grasping, gaping desperation of a well-earned release, until he was spent.

Then his rhythm began to slow and even out again. I realized with some amusement that I was smiling tiredly, with what little energy I had. Orbeck gazed down at me, running his hands over my skin as if in awe. He reached toward me and slipped his hand protectively between the back of my skull and the hard stone floor. Gently he drew himself out of me, leaving me warm and softly pulsing. I was just starting to catch my breath.

I got the sense that I ought to say something clever as the blood stopped pounding in my ears and the quiet of our breathing in the silence settled in. Before I could say a word, Orbeck lowered himself down, tilting his head, and closed his lips firmly upon mine. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction, and then another right after I began to kiss him back.

Orbeck cradled my head in his hand and kissed me deeply with an intensity and tenderness that surprised me as much as it pleased me. For a time we reveled this way, kissing and holding one another. I found myself truly understanding the meaning of the term "afterglow" - I felt like I should have been softly glowing, certainly.

When Orbeck and I finally broke the kiss and let go of each other, that glow faded a little.

"Thank you," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. I grinned openly.

"Oh, no," I replied, "thank _you_."

And that earned me a short huff of a laugh and his usual snarky smile. "Mm." He unceremoniously climbed off of me and began to gather his clothes. "You're welcome, then."

"So are you."

After Orbeck showed me an incredibly useful and insultingly simple sorcery that removed our fun's excess fluids from my body, we dressed lazily in a mutual reverent silence.

"This, I..." Orbeck eventually began once dressed, then hesitated and rephrased. "I... would not mind doing this again," he said plainly. "However soon you might like."

My heart fluttered at the clear offer, but my reflex told me to be coy. "We'll see."

"We will."

As I watched him walk away, I realized that I wasn't sure which possibility he had been referring to.


End file.
